xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulma Briefs
Bulma is 39 years old and head of Capsule Corporation. She is also the richest person in the Dragonball Universe. She is married to Prince Vegeta. Saiyan Saga After five years of peace, in the Vegeta Saga, Bulma is with Krillin, and Master Roshi at the Kame House, when Goku arrives and introduces them to his new child, Gohan. Bulma, Krillin and Roshi are shocked by this information at first. Bulma also witnesses Goku's brother, Raditz, arriving on Earth to investigate why Goku, revealed to be a Saiyan named Kakarot by birthright, failed to exterminate the population of Earth as a child. She witnesses Goku fall to Raditz by only one kick, and him kidnapping Gohan. After Raditz's defeat at the co-operative hands of Goku and Piccolo, Bulma is able to repair and modify the warrior's "scouter" device, so that it may display a person's power level in Earth figures, rather than Saiyan ones. A year later, the two Saiyans arrive on Earth. Bulma watches the battle on TV as Yamcha is killed by one of the Saibaman. When they lose the TV signal, Fortuneteller Baba arrives and they watch the battle on her Crystal Ball. Bulma is at age 28 at the time. When Goku fought Vegeta, Bulma read Goku's power level through the scouter, but his power level went too high for the scouter and it broke. Namek Saga After many of Earth's finest defenders, including Piccolo (and by extension,Kami and the Dragon Balls), are lost in the battle against the Saiyans Nappaand Vegeta, Bulma attempts to get a trip to Kami and Piccolo's home planet,Namek in hopes of retrieving the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo (whose restoration would also revive Kami and the Dragon Balls of Earth). Bulma tries to use the remote to Nappa's spaceship which was left behind but accidentally self-destructs the ship instead. Mr. Popo then assists Bulma by taking her with him on his Magic Carpet to help identify a large contraption inYunzabit Heights as a spacecraft, particularly the craft used by Kami to escape Namek centuries earlier. After seeing that the ship was fast enough to travel to Jupiter within minutes, she has the ship repaired and modified at Capsule Corporation with the help of her father. During the preparation, Mr. Popo taught Bulma some of theNamekian language in order to help use the ship. Namek Saga joined by Krillin and Gohan, Bulma uses the spaceship to travel to Namek. En route to Namek, Bulma was captain of the Namekian Spaceship where she spent the next 34 days sitting around in only her underwear. During this time infiller, the group is intercepted by a platoon of orphans in their mirror spaceship, certain that Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan are henchmen of the space tyrant Frieza. They are later tricked into making a crash landing on a fake Namek, where after a complex plot by the aliens Zaacro and Raiti, the group is almost left stranded. Upon reaching Namek, their troubles only multiply when Banan and Sūi, two of Frieza's henchmen, deliberately damage the group's spaceship during an investigation, rendering them unable to leave the planet. Bulma leaves the Dragon Radar in the care of Krillin and Gohan, who begin their search for the Dragon Balls. During the two's departure, Bulma sets up camp in a Capsule House hidden inside of a cave. While relaxing in a bath, she receives a radio transition fromher father that Goku is on his way to Namek. After telling Gohan and Krillin of the news of Goku coming, she meets the Namekian child Dende which they befriended. She is soon plagued by numerous misdeeds while on Namek, when she is caught in the middle of a devastating confrontation between Vegeta andZarbon, one of Frieza's top henchmen. She quickly admires Zarbon's appearance prior to the gruesome revelation of his second form, which ends up scaring her. She also witnesses Zarbon's demise as Vegeta obtains the Dragon Ball from them. After this, she is left out in the open to keep guard of the four star Namekian Dragon Ball. When a Dragon Ball accidentally falls into the ocean, Bulma uses her capsule submarine to go underwater and get the Dragon Ball back from a giant crab and its babies. After getting it back on land, she is threatened and kidnapped by two more soldiers of Frieza, Blueberry and Raspberry. She managed to trick the soldiers by luring them to the nest of the giant crab from earlier, narrowly escaping from them in time. Eventually, she was forced to wander around the landscape, weakened to such an extent that she believes she no longer has anything to live for except getting revenge on Krillin and Gohan for leaving her behind. However, she was forced to flee when several Namekian dinosaurs seemed to be going after Bulma with the intention of killing her, although it was later revealed that they had merely been stampeding due to fear at a huge power increase by Frieza and she had merely been in the way. Bulma later briefly has her body snatched by Captain Ginyu, leaving her soul trapped inside the body of the Namekian Frog Ginyu had mistakenly snatched during his conflict with Vegeta. She later regains her body when Gohan interferes with Captain Ginyu's body change attempt towards Piccolo by throwing Bulma's frog body between Ginyu and Piccolo. Afterwards, she is knocked back by one of the blasts from Frieza and Goku's battle along with Ginyu, and is eventually knocked back even further by the aftershock of the Spirit Bomb. Bulma, still feeling sore towards Ginyu for tricking her, has Ginyu try to scout ahead for her friends. After Ginyu reports back, she then notices the aura on a nearby island resulting from Goku's transformation into the Super Saiyan. After Frieza in a last ditch effort against Goku tries to blow up Namek, Bulma, witnessing the cataclysm, expressed horror and stated she did not want to die as the ground began cracking underneath her, though she ultimately survived due to Frieza unintentionally holding back enough power to delay the destruction by five minutes. Bulma attempts to restart the ship when preparing to leave for Earth, and tries to stop Gohan from trying to sacrifice himself to stop Frieza from escaping the dying planet. After a wish made to Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek, transports to Earth all living beings on Namek except for Goku and Frieza, Bulma allows Vegeta and the Nameks to take shelter at Capsule Corporation for a year, until the Z Fighters could be revived and a new planet, suitable for the Nameks, could be found. She even offered Vegeta to stay at her home, which he does. Motherhood and further inventions A year later, after Future Trunks mysteriously arrives and easily slays Frieza and his father, King Cold, Bulma is at first under the impression that the young man is an employee of Capsule Corporation, due to the logo on his jacket. The only two people who are made aware that he is actually the future son of Bulma and Vegeta are Goku, who is told this by Future Trunks, and Piccolo, whose powerful Namek ears inadvertently hear the confession. Still, Piccolo explains to the Z Fighters and friends the boy's story of the androids and that he is a legitimate visitor of the future. In a set of filler scenes that cover the period in between the arrival of Trunks and the androids saga, Bulma is shown behaving concernedly towards Vegeta, constantly worried about his welfare and him overworking himself, especially when he ends up blowing up the gravity chamber as a result of his carelessness. As Bulma tends to an injured and barely conscious Vegeta, reassuring him that he's powerful and doesn't need to torture himself to prove his worth to others, Yamcha gapes at the duo, his expression a mix of disbelief and jealousy. Bulma later berates Vegeta for continuing his intense training, shortly after he barely recovers from the aforementioned incident, but the latter rudely brushes her off, in a manner that clearly hurts her. However, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha due to his inability to commit himself to her and she develops a relationship with Vegeta, which is more considered an affair due to that their mutual attraction was based on passion and loneliness. As a result, Bulma gives birth to a baby boy named Trunks. But this doesn't bring them closer together and they argue frequently, leading them to be estranged. Although she initially intended to reveal Trunks' name as well as the fact that his father was Vegeta when the Z Fighters congregated at the area the Androids were to appear, Goku accidentally reveals both pieces of information to her confusion and shock, not knowing that Future Trunks revealed this. Eventually, with the return of Future Trunks not long after, the fact that he is the same person as her child slowly becomes clear to everyone including Vegeta, who assumes that having his blood is why Future Trunks could become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. Despite Vegeta's seemingly indifference towards her and their son, Bulma insists that he really loves Trunks and would never let anything happen to him, showing that she still harbors affection for him despite their rocky relationship. Krillin later gives Bulma blueprints for Android 17 that were confiscated by him and Future Trunks during the Imperfect Cell Saga. Bulma develops a remote device that can be used to deactivate Android 17 andAndroid 18, but when Krillin has the chance to use it and destroy Android 18, he chooses to destroy it because he has come to have feelings for 18. Bulma goes to Kami's Lookout to give the Z Fighters the third-party model of Battle Armorshe developed to help in their training for the Cell Games. After Android 16 is damaged while trying to prevent Cell from absorbing 18, he is repaired by Bulma and her father. During the repair, the unconfident pair decide to remove 16's bomb, which proves to be a poor move as 16 later attempts to use the bomb against Cell, but does not realize until he is in combat with his opponent that he has no trump card, which causes his death. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Bulma is seen at Capsule Corporation with the others, saying her farewells to Future Trunks before he returns to his time. Dragonball Screenshots 71;.PNG 72'.PNG Bulma.PNG Bulma3-1.jpg download (4).png download (10).png 73b.PNG 13bul.PNG 10technique.PNG 9bul.PNG 7bul.PNG 6tien.PNG 4chi.PNG 4bul.PNG 2bulma.PNG Dragonball Z Screenshots 74.png Drunkb.png Bitchslap.png 98;.PNG 46-1.PNG 44-1.PNG 43-1.PNG 84-1.PNG 79-1.PNG 82-1.PNG 81-1.PNG 77-0.PNG 78-1.PNG 98-0.PNG 96-1.PNG 97-0.PNG 94-0.PNG 88-1.PNG 90-0.PNG 91-0.PNG 110-0.PNG 105-0.PNG 102-0.PNG 101-1.PNG 99-0.PNG 19bulma.PNG 20;.PNG 16bulma.PNG 27bulma.PNG 28mom.PNG 29mom.PNG 93what.PNG 29bulma.PNG 28bulma.PNG 26bulma.PNG 40yamcha.PNG 41phone.PNG 15mom.PNG 14mom.PNG 13mom.PNG 11goku.PNG 10lovedones.PNG 9mom.PNG 8mom.PNG 7mom.PNG 5mom.PNG 6mom.PNG 3mom.PNG 2mom.PNG 70bulma.PNG 71bulma.PNG 100bulma.PNG 102ass.PNG 54-1454556014.PNG 53-1454556014.PNG 52-1454556014.PNG 51-1454556014.PNG 50-1454556014.PNG 49-1454556014.PNG 48-1454556013.PNG 47-1454556013.PNG 45-1454556013.PNG 44-1454556013.PNG 43-1454556013.PNG 41-3.PNG 40-2.PNG 42mom.PNG 39mom.PNG 41-1458238732.PNG 39-2.PNG 7-1459446149.PNG 6-1459446149.PNG 5-1459446148.PNG 4-1459446148.PNG 3-1459446148.PNG 2-1459446148.PNG 1-1459446148.PNG Inventions #Dragonball Radar Category:MILFS Category:GMILFS Category:Prodigy Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Divas Category:Vampires Category:Toonami Universe Category:Aliens Category:Perverts Category:Goddess Category:Earthling Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Captains Category:Slave Category:Billionaires‏ Category:Pilot Category:Sole Survivor Category:Aura Reading Category:Driver Category:Photographic Memory Category:Damsel in Distress